For Fruits Basket (Opening)
For Fruits Basket (For フ ル ー ツ バ ス ケ ッ ト, For Furūtsu Basuketto) jest motywem otwierającym adaptację Fruits Basket z 2001 roku w anime, wykonaną przez Ritsuko Okazaki po japońsku i Meredith McCoy po angielsku Tekst (pełny) Romaji Totemo ureshikatta yo kimi ga warai kaketeta Subete o tokasu hohoemi de Haru wa mada tookute tsumetai tsuchi no naka de Mebuku toki o matte ita 'n da Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukeru to Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku Yasashiku shitai yo / mou kuyamanu you ni Nageki no umi mo koete ikou Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo Kanji とてもうれしかったよ 君が笑いかけてた すべてを溶かす微笑みで 春はまだ遠くて つめたい土の中で 芽吹く瞬間（とき） を待っていたんだ たとえば苦しい今日だとしても 昨日の傷を残していても 信じたい 心ほどいてゆけると 生まれ変わることはできないよ だけど変わってはいけるから Let's stay together いつも 僕だけに笑って その指で ねえ触って 望みばかりが果てしなく やさしくしたいよ もう悔やまぬように 嘆きの海も越えていこう たとえば苦しい今日だとしても いつかあたたかな想い出になる 心ごとすべてなげだせたなら ここに生きてる意味がわかるよ 生まれおちた歓びを知る Let's stay together いつも |たとえば苦しい今日だとしても いつかあたたかな想い出になる 心ごとすべてなげだせたなら ここに生きてる意味がわかるよ 生まれおちた歓びを知る Let's stay together いつも Angielski I was so happy, you were laughing With a smile that melts everything away Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth, Waiting for the time to sprout For instance, even if today is painful And yesterday's wounds remain I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on I cannot be reborn But I can change as I go on, so Let's stay together always Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers This simple desire is everlasting I want things to be simple Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow For instance, even if today is painful Someday it will become a warm memory If you leave everything up to your heart I understand the meaning our living here It is to know the joy of having been born Let's stay together always For instance, even if today is painful Someday it will become a warm memory If you leave everything up to your heart I understand the meaning our living here It is to know the joy of having been born Let's stay together always Polski Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa, gdy śmiałeś się Z uśmiechem, który wszystko topi Wiosna jest jeszcze daleko, w zimnej ziemi, Oczekiwanie na czas wykiełkowania Na przykład, nawet jeśli dziś jest bolesne A wczorajsze rany pozostają Chcę wierzyć, że mogę uwolnić swoje serce i kontynuować Nie mogę się odrodzić Ale mogę się zmieniać z biegiem czasu, więc Pozostańmy razem na zawsze Uśmiechaj się tylko do mnie i dotykaj mnie tymi palcami To proste pragnienie jest wieczne Chcę, żeby wszystko było proste Przejdźmy w końcu przez morze smutku Na przykład, nawet jeśli dziś jest bolesne Kiedyś stanie się ciepłym wspomnieniem Jeśli wszystko pozostawisz swojemu sercu Rozumiem znaczenie naszego życia tutaj Chodzi o radość z narodzin Pozostańmy razem na zawsze Na przykład, nawet jeśli dziś jest bolesne Kiedyś stanie się ciepłym wspomnieniem Jeśli wszystko pozostawisz swojemu sercu Rozumiem znaczenie naszego życia tutaj Chodzi o radość z narodzin Pozostańmy razem na zawsze